I'll always love you
by bruxi
Summary: Los sueños, sueños son, normalmente imposibles e inalcanzables. Pero... ¿siempre es así? ¿Realmente es mejor olvidar y rendirse antes que luchar? "Te amo", "Y yo a ti, pequeña". [Regalo de cumpleaños para icecream kuraki del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! ¡Regalos, regalos y más regalos! Me van a salir por las orejas...**

**¡Ice, preciosa, guapísima: TE QUIERO! Y perdona semejante tardanza en tu regalo. ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Disfrútalo al máximo, nena!**

**I'll always love you**

—Miau.

—¡Eso, eso!—Kagome cerró los ojos y apretó el lápiz, intentando por todos los medios no caer en la ira. Cierto que InuYasha estaba cumpliendo su promesa de no molestarla a cambio de una buena ración de ramen a la hora de la cena, pero los ruidos que emitían él y Buyô no la dejaban concentrarse en los apuntes de inglés que tenía delante.

Los miró de reojo, revolcándose sobre la moqueta de su habitación. Agradeció mentalmente que no estuvieran deshaciendo la cama. No tenía ganas ningunas de volver a hacerla. Volvió la vista de nuevo a la libreta llena de frases sin sentido, con el ceño fruncido, tratando de distinguir entre el _used to_, el _use to_ y el _get used to_.

Nada. Seguía sin verle el sentido a la maraña de oraciones que parecían burlarse de ella, allí, tatuadas sobre la hoja de la libreta—. ¡Kagome, el teléfono!—Se sobresaltó al oír el llamado de su madre desde abajo. Estirándose, feliz por poder tomarse un pequeño descanso, se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de InuYasha, quién la siguió como perrito faldero hasta el teléfono—. Es Ayumi-chan. —Kagome parpadeó, confusa. ¿Qué querría Ayumi? Era sábado y el lunes siguiente había examen. Era raro que Ayumi la molestara con la proximidad de un examen.

—¿Ayumi-chan?

—_¡Kagome-chan!_—Kagome oyó una tos y a alguien sonarse—. _Perdona que te moleste hoy pero… no di localizado a Yuka y Eri_.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó, ahora preocupada por su amiga.

—_No quiero sonar egoísta pero… estoy enferma y, bueno… sabes que mis padres no están y necesito algún tipo de medicamento para parar este resfriado. Eres la única que me puede ayudar_. —Kagome jugueteó un rato con el cable del teléfono. Ayumi vivía al otro lado de la ciudad. Le llevaría al menos hora y media la ida y otra hora y media la vuelta. Es decir: tres horas de su tiempo en total. Eso sin contar lo que perdería yendo a una farmacia o parafarmacia. Tendría que coger el bus y parar en algún barrio que tuviera una abierta.

Miró el reloj: eran las cuatro, si hacía lo que Ayumi le pedía, no volvería a casa hasta, por lo menos, la hora de la cena (como mínimo). No podría estudiar para su examen tampoco.

Pero Ayumi era su amiga, la necesitaba y Kagome la conocía, sabía que no la habría molestado de no ser absolutamente necesario. Respiró hondo y se envaró—. Claro que sí, Ayumi-chan, puedes contar conmigo.

—_¡Oh, gracias, Kagome-chan! ¡Aquí te espero!_—Se despidió de su amiga y hundió los hombros. En fin, era por una buena causa. Se asomó a la cocina, donde su madre se afanaba en planchar ropa.

—Mamá, tengo que ir a casa de Ayumi-chan. Es urgente.

—De acuerdo, cariño… —asintió la señora Higurashi, sonriéndole.

—¡¿Vas a salir con el día que está?! ¡Ahora sí que te volviste loca!—Kagome se sobó el puente de la nariz con los dedos índices, contando mentalmente hasta diez.

—Ayumi-chan me lo ha pedido. Es mi amiga. Además ¿a ti qué te importa?—InuYasha desvió la vista.

—Tiene razón, no me importa. Haz lo que quieras. —Se cruzó de brazos, en plan niño caprichoso. Kagome optó por ignorarlo. No estaba de humor.

Subió las escaleras de nuevo hasta su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. InuYasha la vio desaparecer por el pasillo del piso de arriba, todavía enfurruñado. Kagome llevaba todo el maldito día sumida en sus libros y pergaminos raros, sin hacerle el menor caso. Creía que ya le faltaba poco para terminar por ese día, para poder chincharla un poco y deleitarse con sus muecas de enfado. ¡Y ahora le venía con que tenía que ir a casa de una de sus estúpidas amigas con el diluvio que estaba cayendo fuera! Loca era la palabra para definirla.

—¿Por qué no vas con ella, InuYasha-kun?—Pestañeó al encontrarse de frente a la madre de Kagome, sonriéndole de esa forma tan suya, con un montón de ropa doblada en las manos—. Me sentiría más tranquila si la acompañas. —Se sonrojó al ver dicha sonrisa ampliarse en el rostro de la mujer y bajó la cabeza, con las orejas gachas. Finalmente asintió, resignado.

El ruido de pasos los hizo levantar la cabeza. Por las escaleras, Kagome bajaba, ya vestida. InuYasha frunció el ceño, contrariado, al verla llegar junto a ellos con ropas marcadamente distintas a las acostumbradas. Naomi sonrió internamente al advertir el cambio operado en el chico y, queriendo echar un poco más de leña al fuego, le dijo a su hija:

—Estás preciosa, cariño. Ya hacía tiempo que no te veía con ese conjunto. —La radiante sonrisa de la azabache hizo que al hanyô se le apretara el estómago. Sí, estaba preciosa ¿para qué negarlo? Al menos para él, porque ¿admitirlo en voz alta? ¡Jamás! Él no era un charlatán cursi como Miroku, ni un idiota adulador como Kôga—. Hay medicina para el resfriado en la cocina. Llévate una caja, así no perderás tiempo en el camino.

—¿En serio que puedo? ¡Gracias, ma!—Vio como las dos mujeres se despedían. Captó la mirada de la señora Higurashi sobre su persona y tragó saliva.

—¡Kagome, espera! ¡Voy contigo!—Sorprendida, la muchacha se giró, deteniéndose ya cerca del escalón de la puerta de entrada. Sus facciones se relajaron considerablemente al oírlo decir aquello. Le sonrió de forma cariñosa, provocando un sinfín de sensaciones en el medio demonio.

—No, InuYasha. Voy a tardar.

—¡Pues por eso mismo!

—No hace falta, de verdad. Puedo ir sola.

—¡No vas a ir a ningún sitio tú sola mientras esté yo aquí!—Las dos Higurashi clavaron la vista en el chico quien, al darse de sus palabras, enrojeció en el acto—. Qui-quiero decir… ¡¿Y si te pasa algo?! ¡Con lo torpe que eres no me extrañaría que te atropellara alguna de esas cosas de metal que van a toda prisa!—Kagome apretó los dientes y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Para tu información, he hecho este recorrido millones de veces antes de conocerte! ¡Así que vete a la…

—¡Kagome!—la cortó su madre. La colegiala respiró hondo. Tanto juntarse con InuYasha no era bueno—. Lo que Kagome quiere decir, cielo, es que no puedes salir a la calle con esas ropas. Tendrías que cambiarte.

—¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?!—exclamó, airado.

—No tiene nada de malo, InuYasha-kun. Pero llama demasiado la atención ¿entiendes?—Miró para su traje de rata de fuego—. Y tampoco puedes ir descalzo. —Se miró los pies desnudos.

—¿De verdad que quieres acompañarme?—La voz de Kagome había sonado esta vez suave, sin atisbo alguno de enfado o irritación. Sus ojos marrones volvían a ser cálidos y de su rostro había desaparecido todo rastro de malhumor. La Kagome de siempre había vuelto, y él asintió, despacio.

—¡Sôta, ven!—Tras unos resoplidos de protesta, el pequeño de la familia se asomó por la puerta de la sala—. Lleva a InuYasha-kun arriba y ayúdalo a cambiarse de ropa. En las cajas del armario que hay al final del pasillo hay ropa de tu padre que guardé en su día. Tendrás que disculparme, InuYasha-kun, es vieja y pasada de moda y puede que te apriete un poco…

—¡Vamos, nii-chan!—Sôta interrumpió a su madre, tirando de InuYasha escaleras arriba. Naomi rio por lo bajo. Kagome se agachó, agarrando sus botas de agua para ponérselas. Puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la discusión entre su hermano y el hanyô en el piso de arriba. Su madre volvió a soltar una risita. Con un gran suspiro, se ciñó bien la cazadora impermeable que llevaba puesta y agarró un paraguas.

Minutos después, Sôta bajaba las escaleras, malhumorado y murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Tras él, apareció un aún más irritado InuYasha. Se le cortó la respiración al ver lo bien que aquellos vaqueros, al igual que la camiseta gris desgastada, marcaban sus músculos—. Estás muy guapo, InuYasha-kun. —La primera en romper el silencio fue Naomi, desapareciendo segundos después escaleras arriba. Sôta hizo lo propio en la sala. En un repentino arranque de timidez, las mejillas masculinas se tiñeron levemente de rosa; las peluditas orejas plateadas se movían, ansiosas, esperando por una reacción de la miko frente a él.

—Te queda bien. —Kagome le sonrió y pudo volver a respirar. Sabía que era absurdo, pero, inconscientemente, siempre buscaba que ella le diera su aprobación. No soportaba cuando se enfadaba con él por alguna tontería y dejaba de hablarle, ignorándolo—. ¿Vamos?—InuYasha asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la chica hasta la puerta. El viento helado los recibió, junto a la fina llovizna que no había parado de caer en todo el día—. ¡Volveremos cuanto antes, mamá!

—¡Tened cuidado!—Kagome abrió el paraguas y, enrojeciendo como nunca antes en su vida, se acercó a InuYasha, levantando el brazo al máximo para poder taparlo también.

—¿Estás bien? Ya te has puesto roja. Sabía que era mala idea salir. —Se puso todavía más roja al sentir la masculina mano, grande y cálida, posarse en su frente, comprobando su temperatura.

—E-estoy bien. Es por el frío. —Sin embargo, no hizo amago de apartarse ni un milímetro.

—Keh. Te lo dije. Volvamos dentro, dile a tu amiga que no puedes ir. —Kagome quiso reír. De verdad que podía ser dulce cuando quería.

—No, InuYasha, tengo que ir. Entra tú, si quieres.

—¡No voy a dejarte ir sola! ¡¿Es que no me escuchaste antes?!—Kagome estiró el brazo que tenía libre, acomodándole el pañuelo con el que tapaba sus adorables orejitas caninas.

—Pues entonces, vamos. —Echaron a andar sobre el mojado pavimento. Percatándose del esfuerzo que tenía que hacer la chica para mantener el paraguas en lo alto, se lo arrebató de un tirón. Una ráfaga de fina lluvia se coló por un costado, haciendo que se pegara más a él, buscando la protección del paraguas. Ahora fue el turno de InuYasha de ponerse rojo. Aún así, no protestó, solo inclinó más el objeto en la dirección de Kagome para que no se empapara.

No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso por la cercanía; sus pensamientos no estaban ayudando tampoco, dado que la visión de aquella Kagome con las mejillas rosas, aferrada con fuerza a su brazo, era la visión más adorable del mundo—. _¿Cuándo me he vuelto un cursi?_—No tenía más que mirar a su costado para obtener la respuesta: ella, siempre ella.

Un coche pasó a toda prisa por la carretera, salpicándolos. Apartó a Kagome justo a tiempo y él se llevó casi todo el remojón, gruñendo en la dirección en la que esa cosa de metal había desaparecido.

—I-InuYasha… —La miró, comprobando que no le hubiera pasado nada. Seguía con el rostro preciosamente sonrojado, con su pequeño cuerpo pegado a él. Fue entonces que se percató: su brazo estaba rodeando la estrecha cintura de la azabache. La soltó de golpe, ruborizado al máximo, dándole la espalda para que no notara la tremenda vergüenza que sentía. Kagome suspiró, pero no le dijo nada. Sabía que era mejor callar. Si ahora abriera la boca, podrían pasar dos cosas: o que pelearan o que InuYasha saliera corriendo y que no volviera a darle la cara en una semana por lo menos.

Se acercó a él, dándole una palmada suave sobre la camiseta, para llamar su atención, y por gestos le indicó que continuaran. Agradecido de que no mencionara el suceso acaecido minutos antes, InuYasha la siguió. Se puso nervioso al ver que Kagome lo guiaba a unas escaleras, cuya trayectoria descendía al interior mismo de la tierra.

—Kagome… ¿adónde vamos?—Ella giró la cabeza y le sonrió.

—A coger el metro.

—¿El… metro?—preguntó el chico, confuso—. ¿Qué es el metro?—interrogó, ahora con curiosidad, mientras seguía a la sacerdotisa escaleras abajo. Era una especie de túnel o cueva, muy bien excavada, se dijo él, por la que gente iba y venía en todas las direcciones. Olfateó el aire, captando diversos olores, la gran mayoría desconocidos para su nariz.

—Oh, ya verás. —Kagome se detuvo ante la máquina expendedora de billetes. InuYasha vio como introducía las monedas que eran el dinero metálico de esa época en una ranura y pulsaba unos botones. Al instante, un par de papelitos cayeron en el cajón inferior del aparato.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Para qué es?—Kagome intentó por todos los medios no reírse. En estos momentos, más que un temible medio demonio irascible y arrogante, InuYasha parecía un niño, un niño en una tienda de chuches, sin saber dónde mirar.

—Es para poder montarnos en el metro. Ven. —Tocó su mano con suavidad y cautela. Contrariamente a lo que pensaba, InuYasha no la apartó ni la miró raro, sino que encerró su pequeña mano en la suya mientras sus ojos vagaban por todo el lugar, hipnotizados.

Sonriendo ella también como una niña, se dirigió a la entrada y metió el billete, pasando al otro lado. Le dio su papelito al hanyô, quien imitó lo que había hecho la muchacha segundos antes. Increíblemente, pasó sin problemas, y sin apenas notarlo, ambos volvieron a entrelazar sus manos. InuYasha se vio arrastrado hasta otras escaleras, pero estas eran extrañas, ¡se movían solas! Detuvo su andar bruscamente, tirando de su acompañante en el proceso, instándola a hacer lo mismo—. ¿Qué pasa, InuYasha?

—Eso es peligroso. —Kagome parpadeó, pasando los ojos a las escaleras mecánicas—. ¿Y si nos llevo abajo de un salto?

—¡NO!—negó rápidamente ella, horrorizada por la sugerencia.

—¡Pero es más rápido!

—¡No puedes! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre usar tus habilidades especiales en público en esta época?—regañó ella.

—Keh—bufó InuYasha, haciendo una mueca.

—Te prometo que no pasará nada. Me he montado miles de veces en estas desde que era una niña y nunca me ha pasado nada.

—¡Pero se mueven solas! ¡¿Cómo pueden unas escaleras moverse?!

—De la misma manera que en casa funcionan la nevera, la tele, el teléfono…

—¿Con _eleticida_?—Kagome ocultó una sonrisa, viendo el ceño fruncido del muchacho.

—Sí, InuYasha, con _electricidad_—contestó, remarcando la última palabra. InuYasha entrecerró los ojos, mirándola durante unos instantes. Finalmente, se irguió y desvió la vista.

—Lo que digas. —Dejando escapar una leve risilla, echó a andar hacia las dichosas escaleras. InuYasha se tensó nada más poner un pie sobre ellas. Sintió un leve mareo al verse arrastrado hacia abajo, y no respiró tranquilo hasta que estuvo de nuevo sobre el suelo. Se dejó guiar por Kagome hasta el siguiente tramo de escaleras. Agradeció que esta vez hubiera unas normales, de piedra, de las de toda la vida, y que la miko no lo obligara a ir por las otras.

Notó que cada vez se internaban más y más en el subsuelo—. Kagome, ¿adónde vamos?

—Paciencia, InuYasha. Ya casi llegamos. —A pesar de llevar un pañuelo sobre sus orejas que amortiguaba los sonidos, el barullo de gente y otro sonido agudo y chirriante que no supo distinguir, llenaba sus sentidos. Justo cuando salieron a una especie de agujero, una carroza de metal (aunque mucho más grande que las que había visto hasta el momento) hizo su entrada—. Bienvenido al metro. —InuYasha pestañeó—. Tenemos que subir. —Sus ojos miraron a Kagome; ¡esa niña estaba loca! ¡Si pensaba que iba a poner un pie en esa cosa…

Pero no tuvo nada que hacer al ver que lo soltaba y andaba ella sola hacia esa caja, cuadrada y blanca. Se apresuró a ponerse de nuevo a su altura, envolviendo de nuevo su mano sobre la de ella, con el sonrojo pintado en su bronceado rostro. Kagome sonrió internamente al ver que la reacción del medio demonio había sido la que esperaba.

Entraron a empujones en el metro, buscando un hueco en el que acomodarse. El pequeño tren arrancó con una brusca sacudida. Kagome consiguió mantener el equilibrio, agarrada ya a una de las tiras que colgaban del techo del vagón. No obstante, InuYasha se tambaleó, cayendo al suelo. Kagome no pudo contener las risas al verlo parpadear para luego maldecir y gruñir. Se levantó, indignado, agarrándose a la barra del techo, con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido, enfadado por haber hecho el ridículo delante de Kagome.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Y a él qué le importaba quedar bien o mal delante de esa chiquilla! Solo había sido un gran golpe a su orgullo, solo eso. La caja metálica en la que iban metidos fue adquiriendo cada vez más velocidad, provocando un leve mareo en el chico. Aún así no dio muestra alguna de su malestar, tan solo tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo. A su lado, Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír al percatarse del nerviosismo de su acompañante. Por una vez en la vida, superaba a InuYasha en nervios de acero. Consultó su reloj: aún les quedaba una hora de camino. En tres paradas más tendrían que hacer transbordo. El metro se detuvo en la siguiente y la gente comenzó a empujarse una a otra. Kagome se encogió lo más que pudo e InuYasha soltó una maldición al verse vapuleado por todos lados. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Kagome abrió la boca, para decirle que se tranquilizara, cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar a alguien tras ella, excesivamente pegado a su persona. Dio un respingo al notar _algo_ clavarse contra su espalda. No era la primera vez que pasaba, el metro estaba lleno de pervertidos, y nunca había pasado nada de nada, así que, muy disimuladamente, se puso rígida e hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. InuYasha la miró con curiosidad al ver su gesto de concentración, mirando fijamente para un punto de la pared—. Kagome ¿estás bien?—inquirió, preocupado. La azabache respiró hondo y le sonrió.

—Sí, tranquilo. Es solo que ir seguido en la misma posición es incómodo—mintió. No iba decirle que un tío estaba buscando oportunidad para meterle mano. No quería saber lo que le haría si llegara a darse cuenta de ese hecho. InuYasha frunció el ceño. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, porque la conocía a la perfección. Se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola de forma acusatoria.

—No me mientas. ¿Qué pasa?—Kagome negó.

—Nada, nada, ya te lo he di- —Cerró la boca de golpe y tensó aún más el cuerpo: ¡el cerdo que tenía detrás le estaba acariciando los muslos! La mano intrusa subió peligrosamente, hasta tocarle el trasero. Sintió pánico. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡No podía armar una escena en medio de toda esa gente! La cosa pasó de castaño oscuro al notar como el individuo desconocido metía la mano bajo su falda. ¡¿Por qué no se habría puesto pantalones?!

—Niña, deja de mentirme. ¿Qué… —InuYasha percibió el cambio en el olor de la miko. El cuerpo femenino frente a sí destilaba, de pronto, miedo y nerviosismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Podría ayudarla él? ¡Agh! ¡Odiaba no poder ayudarla! Se inclinó en su dirección, olfateando, y entonces lo olió: un leve aroma a excitación, proveniente de detrás de la chica. Dirigió la vista hacia allí, descubriendo así la mano del desconocido acariciando a la sacerdotisa.

La furia lo invadió. Lanzó un rugido que resonó en todo el vagón, agarrando a su vez el brazo del tipo ese. El hombre gimió, mirando asustado a ese par de ojos dorados, que destellaban de auténtica ira—. ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, maldito pervertido?!—Le apretó el brazo y el hombre soltó un grito de dolor. Con gusto se lo partiría. Hizo más fuerza—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a Kagome?!

—¡InuYasha, para! ¡Se lo vas a romper!—Se soltó de la tira de seguridad y se aferró al brazo del hanyô. Amaba que quisiera protegerla, amaba que la celara, pero podían meterse en un buen lío si ese hombre salía con algún hueso roto.

—¡El muy cerdo…

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no volverá a hacerlo!—El aterrorizado humano asintió a las palabras de la colegiala—. ¡InuYasha!—¡¿Por qué lo defendía?! Sin embargo, al ver sus ojos marrones suplicándole, aflojó el agarre que mantenía sobre el brazo de aquel pervertido, soltándolo al fin. Se movió hasta ponerse delante de Kagome y gruñó amenazadoramente, enseñando los colmillos. El hombre tembló y, pálido como el papel, se bajó de forma apresurada en cuanto el metro paró. Kagome suspiró aliviada, pero se amedrentó al ver los ojos acusadores de InuYasha clavarse en ella.

—¡¿Eres tonta?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste destrozarlo?! ¡Así no puedo protegerte!—Kagome respiró hondo y, acercándose a él un paso le sonrió. Todo el enfado del medio demonio desapareció como por arte de magia con esa sonrisa. InuYasha se removió incómodo, desviando la vista a un lado, con el rostro teñido de un tenue rosado. Odiaba cuando le sonreía de esa forma tan suya, tan… Kagome.

—Me encanta que quieras protegerme—el sonrojo en el rostro masculino se acentuó—, pero si le hubieras roto el brazo a ese hombre nos habrías metido en un buen lío.

—¿Por qué? ¡Solo estaba…

—Lo sé, InuYasha, lo sé. Pero, como te he explicado millones de veces, aquí hay leyes, muy distintas a las de tu época. Si le hubieras causado algún daño, probablemente él nos habría denunciado por daños y perjuicios, y eso implicaría que tendríamos que pagarle el hospital o tratamiento médico, amén de una elevada multa.

—¡¿Y por qué ibas a tener que darle dinero cuando la culpa fue suya?!

—¡Porque no está bien usar la violencia para todo! ¡Por eso!—gritó Kagome, haciéndolo enmudecer de golpe. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo un par de veces—. El caso es que ya ha pasado todo. Olvidémoslo. —InuYasha iba a replicar, pero lo pensó mejor al notar el escalofrío que recorrió a la azabache. Se maldijo a sí mismo; ella era la que había pasado un mal rato horrible. Intentó calmarse y se colocó tras ella, tapándola totalmente de la vista de cualquiera. Rodeó el pequeño cuerpo con el brazo que tenía libre, pegándolo contra él.

Si las mejillas de InuYasha ardían, las de Kagome eran dos semáforos en rojo. Aunque no iba a ser ella quien protestara por semejante cercanía.

Llegaron a su parada más pronto de lo que a ambos les gustaría. InuYasha la soltó a regañadientes al ver que se revolvía en su abrazo—. Vamos—dijo la chica, esquivando su mirada a causa de la vergüenza. InuYasha la siguió de cerca y, como antes, volvió a cogerla de la mano. Así al menos sabrían que no podrían acercarse a ella.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al fin, después de sabe dios cuánto tiempo, salieron de nuevo al exterior. InuYasha respiró hondo el aire fresco y húmedo del ambiente, aliviado de haber abandonado aquellos túneles subterráneos. Oyó a Kagome soltar una risita y la miró de reojo—. ¿De qué te ríes, perra?—Al instante, Kagome dejó de reír y su expresión se tornó grave. Su ceño se frunció y lo fulminó con la mirada, para acto seguido darle la espalda y echar a andar, airadamente. InuYasha parpadeó. ¿Y ahora qué había hecho?—. ¡No me des la espalda, niña!—La alcanzó en dos zancadas—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás enfadada?

—No estoy enfadada—dijo la muchacha, en tono neutro. InuYasha alzó las cejas, bajando la cabeza a su altura mientras caminaban, el uno al lado del otro.

—¿Por qué estás enfadada?—repitió, ignorando su respuesta.

—No lo estoy.

—Sí, lo estás. ¿Por qué?—insistió.

—No, no lo estoy. Y en caso de que lo estuviera ¿por qué crees que lo estaría?—Gruñó, molesto e irritado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que andarse por las ramas? ¿No podía decirle las cosas claramente y ya?

—No lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando—dijo, impaciente. Kagome paró bruscamente de andar y lo miró, incrédula. Se recordó entonces que era InuYasha, y que probablemente no se habría dado cuenta de su pequeño desliz lingüístico. Así que entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo.

—Me insultaste. —InuYasha pestañeó, confuso. ¿Insultarla? ¿Cuándo?—. Me llamaste perra—continuó diciendo ella, al ver que todavía no se enteraba de qué iba el asunto. InuYasha abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Desvió la vista al suelo y sus orejas empezaron a moverse de forma frenética bajo el pañuelo. De repente se había puesto nervioso, dedujo Kagome.

InuYasha se mordió la lengua, queriendo arrancársela, a ver si así dejaba de meter la pata. No había sido un insulto, ni mucho menos. Para él, aquella palabra que a Kagome le parecía un insulto, tenía otro significado, uno bien diferente; uno que no pensaba decirle, por nada del mundo. No ahora, no aún. No era el momento. Puso su mejor mueca burlona y la miró—. ¡No me digas que te has enfadado por esa tontería!—Kagome se ofendió.

—¡Me insultaste! ¡Claro que me enfado! ¡No soy ninguna perra, idiota! ¡¿Acaso tengo la pinta de una?!—InuYasha hundió los hombros, ahora no entendiendo nada.

—Ehm… ¿no…?—Kagome bufó para luego relajar la postura. Al parecer, InuYasha no sabía lo que quería decir esa palabra. Pero entonces… ¿por qué la habría llamado eso?

—Dejémoslo. No tengo ganas de discutir. —El alivio recorrió al hanyô de pies a cabeza. Hizo nota mental de preguntarle a la madre de Kagome lo que _perra_ significaba en ese mundo (aparte de ser la hembra del perro). Hembra… Involuntariamente, sus ojos se desviaron a la figura femenina que iba caminando delante de él; sacudió la cabeza y corrió hasta ponerse a su altura.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Ah, Kagome-chan! ¡Mil gracias por ve- —Un acceso de tos impidió a Ayumi terminar la frase. Kagome se apresuró a socorrerla.

—¿Estás bien? Vamos dentro. InuYasha, cierra la puerta, por favor. —Obedeció y siguió a las dos chicas. Habían llegado a la casa de la amiga de Kagome (¡al fin!). Ahora solo tendrían que asegurarse de que estaba bien y podrían volver a casa.

—En serio, muchas gracias, Kagome-chan. Me preocupé por haberte pedido venir, con este tiempo de locos. Menos mal que tu novio te acompañó. —Ayumi miró para InuYasha, sonriéndole. El chico parpadeó mientras Kagome se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—Sí… —Le puso la mano en la frente a Ayumi—. Tienes fiebre. Abrígate bien. Iré a prepararte una sopa.

—¡No, no! Con un paracetamol y lo que me has traído bastará. No te molestes.

—Tonterías. Necesitas tomar algo caliente. La cocina… —Se levantó, dejando a su amiga y al hanyô solos en la sala. Ayumi estaba acurrucada en el sofá, entre mantas y con la tele prendida a un volumen bajo. InuYasha se quedó de pie, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ayumi volvió a sonreírle.

—Puedes sentarte, o acompañar a Kagome en la cocina. —InuYasha miró el lugar por el que había desaparecido la miko y decidió que sería mejor no forzar las cosas, por lo que, reticente, se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, mirando para Ayumi con desconfianza. No le gustaban los humanos, excepto Kagome y su familia, Miroku, Sango y la anciana Kaede. Oh, y la mocosa que acompañaba a Sesshômaru, Rin. Nada más—. Bueno… era InuYasha ¿verdad?—El aludido asintió, lentamente—. Me alegra que vinieras con Kagome-chan. Me arrepentí de haberle pedido que viniera, así que llamé a su casa de nuevo, pero su madre me dijo que ya habíais salido. De verdad lo siento. —La chica se mostraba realmente arrepentida. InuYasha gruñó y se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no le importaba—. Oye, cuéntame algo de ti. Kagome-chan no nos cuenta mucho… —La tos le impidió continuar hablando. InuYasha frunció los labios.

—No hay nada que contar—soltó, en tono duro. Ayumi lo miró unos segundos, para después suspirar.

—Contéstame a una pregunta. —InuYasha clavó la vista en ella. ¿Y ahora qué quería?—. Tú… ¿quieres a Kagome-chan? ¿La amas?—El medio demonio abrió los ojos y la boca: no se esperaba semejante cuestión. Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y miró con miedo para Ayumi. ¡¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?!

—¡Y a ti qué te importa!—gritó. Luego recordó que Kagome estaba a tan solo unos pasos. Agudizó el oído, pero solo percibió ruido de cacharros, pudiendo volver a respirar.

—Me importa, porque me importa Kagome-chan. Es mi amiga—susurró Ayumi. InuYasha tensó la mandíbula—. Ella… ella siempre dice que tú sientes algo por otra chica, y eso la entristece. Por eso te lo pregunto. —El hanyô miró para Ayumi, ahora sorprendido. ¿Kagome les contaba a sus amigas sobre ellos y su situación?—. No cuenta mucho, pero sé que se siente fatal con eso. No es la primera vez que llega a clase con signos de haber llorado, y sé que es por tu culpa. —Ayumi clavó la vista en el chico, quien parecía haberse vuelto una estatua—. No pretendo meterme en vuestra relación ni nada. Yo sé que quieres a Kagome-chan, se te nota, pero… si no puedes darle el cien por cien… ¿por qué no la dejas? No es justo para ella ¿sabes? Deberías haber aclarado tus sentimientos antes de pedirle salir ¿no crees? Si de verdad…

—¡Listo!—InuYasha agradeció a los dioses la interrupción de Kagome—. Ten cuidado, Ayumi-chan, está caliente.

—Gracias, Kagome-chan, no tendrías que haberte molestado. —La aludida hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

—No ha sido nada. —Se volvió a InuYasha; frunció el ceño al verlo sentado cual dios griego esculpido en piedra, con la expresión más grave jamás vista por ella en él—. ¿Te encuentras bien, InuYasha?—Preocupada por su estado, y no importándole que estuviera su amiga delante, se arrodilló en el suelo, ante el muchacho. Colocó delicadamente una mano sobre una de las suyas y llevó la otra su frente. El cariñoso roce bastó para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Rehuyó el contacto y bajó la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo.

—Yo… te esperaré fuera. —Y sin esperar respuesta salió de la casa, dejando a las dos colegialas solas.

—¿Pero qué mosca le habrá picado?—Ayumi sopló sobre su taza de sopa, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—No lo sé. —Kagome suspiró.

—InuYasha… —Ayumi la miró fijamente unos instantes antes de hablar.

—Ve con él, Kagome-chan.

—Pero… —intentó protestar la miko.

—Yo estoy bien. No es nada más que un resfriado, mañana estaré como nueva en cuanto duerma un poco. —Kagome se incorporó; miró para la puerta y luego a su amiga, no muy convencida—. Venga, va. Vete.

—¿Seguro?

—Que sí. Vete.

—De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo, me llamas. —Ayumi le sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí. Ahora, vete. —Se despidió de ella y la vio desaparecer hacia el exterior. Sonrió, acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

Ojalá sus suposiciones fueran ciertas. Como hubiera echado a perder la hermosa relación de su amiga con ese chico, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Pero estaba un 99,9% segura de que estaba en lo cierto. InuYasha amaba a Kagome, no había más que verle las miradas que le lanzaba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Afuera, InuYasha se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, mascullando cosas ininteligibles. Las palabras de Ayumi habían calado en él con fuerza, obligándolo a pensar sobre cosas en las que no quería pensar; en las que aún no estaba preparado para afrontar.

_¿La amas?_

Esa era una pregunta trampa. ¿Que si amaba a Kagome? Claro que sí, la amaba. Pero también amaba a Kikyô, aunque de un modo distinto: a Kikyô la amaba por haber sido la primera mujer en su corazón, por haberle permitido soñar con un futuro mejor, por haberlo amado.

La amaba como se amaba a una vieja amiga muy querida. Siempre sería alguien sumamente importante para él, siempre la tendría presente en su mente, en sus recuerdos.

Pero nunca más en su corazón. Tenía claro que ahora este lo ocupaba Kagome. La sacerdotisa del futuro, y solo ella, era ahora la dueña del mismo: una caricia suya bastaba para sanar sus heridas, una palabra de sus labios bastaba para alentarlo, una sonrisa en su rostro bastaba para que su corazón se acelerara.

_No es la primera vez que llega a clase con signos de haber llorado, y sé que es por tu culpa_.

Apretó los dientes y, soltando una maldición, golpeó la pared que tenía más cerca, agrietándola. Ya lo sabía, sabía que Kagome se pasaba noches enteras llorando, sufriendo por su supuesta indecisión. Pero tenía grandes razones para comportarse como se comportaba: él tenía una promesa que cumplirle a Kikyô, no podía dejarla morir ni hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho con su desconfianza.

Pero… ¿estaba bien hacerle eso a Kagome? Siempre había procurado mantenerse alejado de la azabache en ese sentido, por mucho daño que eso les causara a ambos, aun así…

_Si no puedes darle el cien por cien…_

Sacudió la cabeza. Sonaría egoísta, pero no quería a Kagome lejos, nunca dejaría que se apartara de su lado ¡y mucho menos con otro hombre!—. InuYasha… —Se sobresaltó al oír que lo llamaban. Se tragó todas las emociones que lo embargaban y se volvió, con una expresión neutra en la cara—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué has salido así de casa de Ayumi-chan?

—Me estaba agobiando el calor—dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Afortunadamente, Kagome pareció creérselo, porque relajó los hombros y le medio sonrió.

—Bueno, pues ya podemos irnos. Ayumi-chan dice que no quiere que me quede, además, el camino de vuelta será largo.

—Llegaríamos antes si me dejaras llevarte en mi espalda. —Kagome suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer eso. ¿Y si alguien nos ve?—Gruñó. Era una de las pocas cosas que odiaba de la época de Kagome: demasiadas reglas e impedimentos a la hora de hacer lo que uno quería.

Sin mediar palabra, dio vuelta y emprendió el camino por el que habían venido. Kagome lo siguió, cerrándose lo más posible el cuello del abrigo. Miró para la fina camiseta de manga larga que traía puesta el hanyô, arremangada hasta el codo. Se recordó que él era en parte demonio, por lo que el frío no le afectaba de la misma manera que a los humanos.

De pronto, se sintió débil y muy poca cosa en comparación con él. Sonrió amargamente para sí misma; aquel pensamiento le recordó que ella nunca sería para InuYasha. Por mucho que lo amara, él amaba a otra, a otra mucho más mujer, mucho más fuerte y mucho más guapa. ¿Para qué negar lo evidente? Jamás podría compararse con la todopoderosa Kikyô.

Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando contener el leve temblor que le sacudió el cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo un sollozo, y se negó a dejar salir las lágrimas. Lo último que le faltaba es que él la viera llorar. Se apresuró a restregarse el rostro y, respirando hondo un par de veces, consiguió controlarse. Ya tendría tiempo de desahogarse en la soledad de su cuarto en cuanto llegaran a casa.

Pasaron junto a un conjunto de escaparates de diversas tiendas y las luces brillantes de uno en particular llamaron su atención. Se dirigió hacia allí y su rostro se iluminó al ver el contenido de detrás del cristal. Curioso por el entusiasmo que de pronto parecía desprender la colegiala, InuYasha se acercó el también. Parpadeó un par de veces, a causa de las fuertes luces, y sus ojos dorados toparon con una prenda blanca como la nieve, con algunos bordados y adornos. Miró para el rostro embelesado y los orbes marrones brillantes de Kagome. Frunció el ceño, volviendo a mirar de nuevo para aquella prenda rara—. Kagome ¿qué es eso?—preguntó, señalando el cristal. La aludida se volvió a él, sonriente.

—Es un vestido de novia—explicó. InuYasha hizo una mueca que denotaba que seguía igual de confuso—. Es un traje que se suelen poner las mujeres que van a casarse, el día de su boda. —Ahora, el rostro de InuYasha se volvió repentinamente rojo.

—¡¿Bo-boda?! ¡Qué tontería más grande!—Giró la cabeza, con la esperanza de que la miko no hubiese notado su sonrojo. Al cabo de unos minutos, regresó la mirada a aquel cristal, observando aquel traje de boda para mujeres. Su imaginación le trajo la estampa de una Kagome ataviada con ese mismo vestido, sonriéndole de forma amorosa, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, mientras extendía la mano hacia él, como invitándolo. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, reteniendo dicha imagen en su mente, permitiéndose, por unos minutos, soñar; soñar con un futuro al lado de Kagome, un futuro en el que ambos pudieran ser felices: sin restricciones, sin ningún Naraku, sin ninguna Kikyô, sin ninguna promesa que les impidiera estar juntos.

Apretó los puños y sintió un doloroso pinchazo en el pecho al percatarse de lo mucho que anhelaba ese futuro.

Le dio la espalda al vestido y a Kagome, tratando de evitar que el dolor se extendiera. No quería que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, solo empeoraría las cosas y las complicaría más de lo que ya estaban, y eso no le convenía.

El suspiro proveniente de la fémina junto a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Venga, vamos. Deberíamos volver. —InuYasha asintió y ambos echaron a andar de nuevo, cada uno sumido en su mundo. Kagome consultó su reloj y echó cuentas. Aún era relativamente temprano, y aunque llegara a casa estaba segura de que no iba a estudiar nada de nada, no le apetecía—. InuYasha… ¿quieres que vayamos a comprar ramen?—A la mención de la comida favorita todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron; sus ojos brillaron.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!—Kagome rio, feliz de haber podido aligerar un poco el ambiente. Guio al medio demonio por las calles tenuemente iluminadas. Sus ojos toparon con un supermercado y hacia allí dirigieron sus pasos. Era la segunda vez que InuYasha acompañaba a la muchacha a comprar, y se sorprendió como la primera: era increíble la cantidad de comida que podías comprar en la época de Kagome.

La siguió, curioseando en cada estantería los productos expuestos. Kagome tuvo que evitar un par de veces que rompiera los envases, que si lo hacía tendrían que pagarlo luego. Se le hizo la boca agua al ver los numerosos envases de ramen. Fue cogiendo uno de cada tipo, echándolos en la cesta que Kagome llevaba prendida del brazo.

Llegado un momento se la arrebató, diciendo que probablemente pesaba demasiado para una enclenque como ella. Ante esto, Kagome le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo, sonriéndole, para luego ir hasta la caja para pagar todo el ramen. Justo cuando salían cargados de bolsas, alguien los paró—. ¿Higurashi?—Kagome se volvió—. ¡Higurashi! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Ya estás recuperada de tu gripe aviar?

—Eeeeeh… sí, gracias por preguntar, Hôjô-kun. —Sonrió a su compañero de curso, notablemente nerviosa. Podía sentir el aura peligrosa que destilaba InuYasha a su lado—. Bueno… nosotros ya nos íbamos…

—Espera. —Hôjô, ignorando al amenazante muchacho que la acompañaba, la tomó del brazo delicadamente. Kagome se soltó en el acto, pero él solo le sonrió. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó dos entradas—. Son para el concierto de Do As Infinity. Sé que es tu grupo favorito y… me preguntaba si… ya sabes… querrías ir conmigo. Las acabo de comprar. —Kagome se sintió tremendamente halagada por el gesto. Se vio tentada a aceptar. Total ¿qué daño podría hacer? Solo irían en plan de amigos.

—Ella no va a ir a ninguna parte contigo. —El gruñido de InuYasha la devolvió a la realidad. Frunció el ceño.

—Eso no lo decides tú, InuYasha, lo decido yo. —El hanyô la miró, entre furioso y dolido.

—¡No estarás pensando de verdad en…

—¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?!—Enmudeció al ver sus preciosos ojos castaños teñidos de ira.

—Esto, perdona ¿quién eres tú?—Ambos volvieron la vista a Hôjô, quien observaba a InuYasha con curiosidad.

—Oh, esto… InuYasha es… un amigo ¿verdad?—Soltó una risita nerviosa, apretando con fuerza las asas de las bolsas que llevaba en las manos. Por su parte, el aludido no contestó, tan solo agachó las orejas bajo el pañuelo, repentinamente triste. Amigo… ¡como odiaba esa palabra!—. Ya te diré, Hôjô-kun. ¡Nos vemos el lunes!—Tiró del brazo del medio demonio, instándolo a echar a andar. Anduvieron en silencio y a paso rápido durante bastante rato.

—Kagome… —llamó él, finalmente, no pudiendo soportar por más tiempo el incómodo silencio—. ¿Te gusta ese niño?—La azabache detuvo sus pasos y se volvió a mirarlo. InuYasha parecía abatido por algo, en cierta medida… ¿triste? Negó interiormente. Ya estaba viendo alucinaciones. Suspiró antes de contestarle.

—No, InuYasha, no me gusta Hôjô-kun… —La faz de InuYasha se iluminó—… pero creo que podría llegar a gustarme. Es guapo y agradable, siempre se preocupa por mí y me está invitando a citas… —Para acto seguido tornarse tensa y sombría. ¿De verdad Kagome estaba considerando la posibilidad de irse con otro? ¿De dejarlo? ¿De _olvidarlo_? ¿Podría él soportarlo? ¿Soportaría verla en brazos de otro hombre que no fuera él? No le hacía falta buscar la respuesta: no, no lo soportaría. Lo más probable es que le rompiera los dientes al primero que intentara algo con ella.

La vio acercarse a otro cristal, de esos en los que se exponía ropa. La lluvia parecía haberles dado una tregua, cosa que se agradecía. Se aproximó a la chica—. Kagome…

—Ne, InuYasha ¿querrías tener una cita conmigo?—Pestañeó, confuso.

—¿Cita?

—Sí, una cita. Un… tiempo para salir por ahí, tú y yo solos. Te enseñaré cosas de aquí que aún no conoces. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?—Hizo una mueca, extrañado por semejante petición tan rara. No obstante, asintió. Supo que había hecho lo correcto al ver lo feliz que se puso la sacerdotisa. Le encantaba verla feliz, sobre todo si era por su causa.

El corazón de Kagome saltó de felicidad. La propuesta de Hôjô le había traído aquella idea. Solo por hoy, solo por un día, quería sentir, disfrutar lo que sería salir con InuYasha. Sin estudios, yôkais, Naraku, amigos que los interrumpieran… Por unas horas, quería sentirse como una adolescente normal de quince años, saliendo con su supuesto novio. Así que pasó las bolsas a una sola mano y con la otra agarró una de las del chico, para luego echar casi a correr hacia la boca del metro más próxima.

El trayecto hasta casa se le hizo casi eterno, de tan impaciente que estaba—. ¡Ya llegamos!—Dejó las bolsas en la cocina, subió corriendo a su habitación, cogió un poco de dinero que había conseguido ahorrar y volvió a bajar.

—¿Qué tal está Ayu-

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Mamá, nos vamos a dar una vuelta!—InuYasha se vio de nuevo arrastrado hacia fuera por la impetuosidad de la muchacha. Naomi se quedó viendo la puerta, un poco confusa. Luego sonrió.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Kagome ¿adónde me llevas?

—Ya lo verás. Te gustará. —Le sonrió, con los ojos brillantes de alegría. Su corazón golpeteó con fuerza contra su pecho. Moriría porque ella le sonriera de esa forma todos los días.

Se dejó guiar, entre curioso e impaciente. ¿Qué es lo que esta chiquilla le iría a enseñar? Llegaron a una zona donde la gente empezaba a aflorar de las casas y las esquinas, aprovechando que la lluvia había dejado de caer hacía un rato. El bullicio se mezclaba con diversos olores desconocidos para él. Sus tripas rugieron y sus mejillas enrojecieron al advertir que Kagome se había dado cuenta. Ella tan solo volvió a sonreírle y se dirigió a un hombre que tenía un carro, el cual despedía un delicioso olor—. ¿Qué…

—Deme dos, por favor. —El hombre asintió.

—¡Marchando!—Curioso, InuYasha vio como el individuo daba la vuelta a unas bolas sobre un recipiente extraño. Al cabo de unos segundos, echó las bolas en una caja de cartón y se las tendió a Kagome. Esta pagó y le tendió una de las cajas.

—¿Qué es?

—Tú pruébalo. —No muy convencido, abrió la tapa de su caja, encontrándose con algún tipo de comida. Kagome aguardaba, expectante. Con algo de desconfianza, agarró una de las bolas por el palito de madera que tenía prendido y la sacó. La olfateó y sus tripas sonaron de nuevo. Enrojeciendo una vez más, y diciéndose que era ridículo su comportamiento, se la metió de lleno en la boca. Y su lengua ardió.

—¡Quemaaaaaaaaa!

—¡¿Pero no viste que acaban de salir del fuego, bobo?!—InuYasha la miró, furioso. Soltando un enorme suspiro, Kagome compró una botella de agua fría y la abrió—. Bebe, anda. —El líquido fresco aplacó el ardor—. Mira que… —Kagome cogió uno de sus takoyaki y sopló varias veces sobre la superficie—. Toma, prueba este. —InuYasha abrió los ojos, mirándola con miedo—. Vamos. —La miko le acercó más la porción de comida, provocando que se echara hacia atrás. Aparentemente decepcionada por su rechazo, empezó a bajar la mano; por un segundo, InuYasha se imaginó su rostro rebosante de lágrimas y, como por nada del mundo quería hacerla llorar (odiaba verla llorar), se apresuró a bajar la cabeza y devorar aquella bolita de comida.

¡Estaba bueno! Tragó y miró con ojos brillantes para lo que quedaba—. No está mal—dijo, cogiendo otra bola y, esta vez sí, soplando para que enfriara. Kagome sonrió, feliz, con las mejillas sonrosadas. E InuYasha se dijo que valía la pena pasar un poco de vergüenza con tal de verla contenta.

Kagome volvió a tomarlo del brazo, echando a andar de nuevo entre la gente. Le señalaba cosas y le explicaba para qué servía cada una: el semáforo regulaba que las carrozas rápidas de metal no hicieran daño a nadie, lo que estaban comiendo se llamaba takoyaki y eran bolas de pulpo, las carrozas de metal antes mencionadas se llamaban coches, las tiendas eran sitios donde podías comprar cosas, pagando, por supuesto. Allí no existía el trueque o intercambio, ni tampoco el regateo. Todo tenía un precio fijo y punto.

Kagome lo llevó a una sala de juegos, al centro comercial, a una tienda de mascotas (de donde tuvieron que salir casi corriendo porque InuYasha había empezado a discutir con los perros haciendo que se formara un gran alboroto) y ahora estaban en un parque, disfrutando de un helado de yogur. Tenía que admitir que, pese a inconvenientes como olores, ruido y algún que otro tipo que miraba más de la cuenta para Kagome, aquel mundo no estaba mal.

Miró de reojo para la azabache, sentada sobre el césped con las piernas estiradas. Él estaba a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas, observando a las diferentes personas ir y venir, con un marcado sonrojo en sus bronceado rostro. Kagome tramposa: ¡lo había llevado a un sitio lleno de parejas! Chicos y chicas de todas las edades estaban de lo más acaramelados. ¿Pensarían que ellos dos también eran pareja? ¿Se verían bien juntos? ¿Parecerían felices a los ojos de los demás?—. A-oh, gu. —Movió sus orejas al oír un extraño balbuceo seguido de ¿gorgoritos? Bajó la vista, descubriendo a una niña pequeña, extremadamente pequeña. La niña observaba con ojos anhelantes para su helado.

—¿Qué quieres? ¡No te voy a dar! ¡Es mío!—La niña no pareció entenderlo, porque intentó trepar para conseguir el tan ansiado helado—. ¡Oye…

—¿Qué pasa, InuYasha?—Kagome se asomó por delante del chico. No pasó por alto el regocijo que mostró al ver a la niña—. ¡Hola, guapa!—Se arrodilló al lado de la pequeña, quien volvió sus ojitos a ella—. Oh, eres una monada. Pero ¿y tus padres?—La cogió en brazos, incorporándose. El medio demonio la imitó—. InuYasha… Ayúdame a buscar a sus padres.

—¿Y cómo pretendes… —Kagome sonrió y le dio un toquecito en la nariz. Un gorgorito semejante a una risa llamó la atención de ambos. La niña sonreía; alargó su pequeña manita, posándola sobre la nariz del chico. InuYasha se quedó estático. La niña volvió a reír.

—¿Te gusta este chico? Te diré un secreto: parece muy malo, pero en realidad es de los buenos.

—¡Oye, tú!—Las risas de la niña fueron acompañadas por las de Kagome. La vio sonreírle a la bebé, hablarle, acunarla… ¿Cuántas veces no había fantaseado con esa misma imagen? Kagome sosteniendo a un bebé, _su_ bebé; un cachorro de ambos. Kagome sería una madre estupenda, eso lo tenía claro.

—¡Akari! ¡Dios mío, Akari!—Un hombre se acercó a Kagome y le arrebató a la niña, abrazándola fuerte—. ¡No vuelvas a darle a papá semejante susto!—Se volvió entonces a Kagome—. Muchísimas gracias por cuidarla… Solo me despisté un momento y…

—No pasa nada. —La niña alargó la mano y encerró en su puñito uno de los dedos de Kagome. Los ojos de la adolescente se aguaron—. Adiós, nena. —La pequeña hizo un puchero, pero finalmente su padre se la llevó. De pronto, la mirada femenina se volvió triste y desolada. Regresó a sentarse sobre la hierba, en la misma posición que antes. Desconcertado, InuYasha la imitó.

—¿Kagome?—La azabache levantó su cabeza, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Se asustó como nunca. ¡¿Por qué lloraba?! No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, cuando quiso darse cuenta Kagome tenía el rostro contra su hombro, escondiéndose en su ropa; su pequeño cuerpo temblaba. Parecía realmente angustiada por algo—. Kagome… —La abrazó, con fuerza; la abrazó como llevaba queriendo abrazarla todo el día. Sus brazos la apretaron contra él.

¿Por qué su mente era tan cruel? Al ver a la niña en brazos de su padre, como esta le cogía los dedos y le sonreía, no pudo menos que imaginarse que el hombre era InuYasha y la niña su hija, su bebé, una hija de ambos; se la imaginó con unas adorables orejitas como las del hanyô adornando su cabecita, sobre una abundante melena plateada y unos hermosos ojos dorados. Casi la oyó llamarla _mamá_.

Era algo con lo que soñaba secretamente noche tras noche. Un sueño, lo sabía, imposible. Y al sentir los brazos del medio demonio abrigarla en su pecho, su llanto se intensificó. Tenía que dejarlo salir, tenía que desahogarse, tenía que decírselo todo.

Tal vez, si lo hacía, podría dejarlo atrás, podría dejar de torturarse con sueños del todo inalcanzables—. Kagome… —Se separó un poco de él, limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas. Respiró hondo y entonces clavó la vista en él. Pudo percibir el nerviosismo que emanaba del cuerpo masculino—. ¿P-por qué llorabas?

—Te amo. —Todo su cuerpo se paralizó. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, sus ojos se abrieron como platos a más no poder y sus manos comenzaron a sudar como nunca antes en su vida. La soltó de golpe, mirándola sin dar crédito a su desarrollado sentido de la audición.

—¿Q-qué?—Kagome respiró hondo de nuevo, tomando valor.

—Que te amo. —Sonrió triste—. Pero también sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí y que no puedes corresponderme. Todo el día de hoy… me ha hecho… pensar. En secreto, siempre he anhelado, esperado, que tú pudieras amarme como yo te amo a ti, pero tampoco quería hacerme falsas ilusiones… —Calló, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Desde el primer momento que te vi, clavado al Árbol Sagrado, supe que ibas a ser alguien importante. Te me metiste bajo la piel y anidaste en lo más hondo de mí, eso es algo contra lo que no pude ni quise luchar. Acepté que tú tuvieras a otra mujer presente en tu corazón y te pedí permanecer contigo… Pero necesito sacarte de aquí. —Se llevó una mano al pecho, colocándola sobre su propio corazón—. No quiero seguir llorando y sufriendo por algo que sé que no va pasar nunca. No me malentiendas, cumpliré mi promesa y estaré contigo, sin embargo, quiero… no, _necesito_ olvidarte, necesito hacerlo para poder seguir con mi vida. —Lo miró, con expresión decidida—. Solo quería que lo supieras: te amo y creo que no será fácil dejarte ir, pero tengo que hacerlo. No puedo obligarte a amarme. —Sus finos dedos reptaron por la camiseta que llevaba puesta el chico hasta aferrar con fuerza el collar de cuentas moradas, aquel que, de una manera u otra, lo ataba a ella. Sintiendo como algo se rompía en su pecho, tiró del objeto para retirárselo.

—¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!—Las manos con garras tomaron sus muñecas y arrancaron las pálidas y pequeñas manos del _kotodama_, obligándola a soltarlo. Kagome sollozó.

—P-por favor, no me lo hagas más difí-

—Nunca te había oído soltar tantas gilipolleces juntas. Mira que eres tonta. —Se enfureció por su tono altanero lleno de burla.

InuYasha la había dejado hablar, todavía anonadado, aturdido por todo lo que salía de su boca. Nunca se esperó semejante declaración tan directa por parte de la miko del futuro. Una vez más, la había subestimado; una vez más, su valentía lo trastornó. Con cada palabra su pecho ardía. Nunca creyó que ella lo amara con tanta intensidad, que guardara en su pequeño ser tamaño sentimiento de amor hacia él, un hanyô, una mitad, alguien que no había podido darle el cien por cien más que con celos absurdos.

Cuando adivinó que ella iba a quitarle el collar, fue cuando reaccionó. ¡No podía dejarla ir! ¡No de esa manera! ¡No se lo perdonaría nunca si la dejaba creer que él… que él no la amaba! Si dejaba que le quitara el rosario, entonces significaría que todo vínculo especial con Kagome se rompería, y entonces sí que moriría. No lo soportaría.

Vio el enfado surcar su hermoso rostro y sus manos se movieron solas, posándose sobre las mejillas de la muchacha, encerrando así su cara entre sus palmas. Nuevas lágrimas se desprendieron de esos ojos marrones que le encantaban. Aquella caricia, esa muestra de cariño, la estaba matando por dentro—. Inu… —Hipó sin querer. InuYasha curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. _Inu_, sonaba bien en sus perfectos labios rosados.

—Yo… —Y no sabía cómo empezar. Genial. ¡¿Por qué no podía ser como Miroku en estos momentos?! Él era más de acciones que de palabras.

Un momento. Acciones…

Miró otra vez para los labios de la miko. Acarició el inferior con sus pulgares. Kagome tembló y no lo pensó más: se inclinó y atrapó su boca con la suya. Movió sus labios con gentileza sobre los de ella; desde luego que eran exquisitos. Después de unos segundos de vacilación, Kagome finalmente correspondió a la caricia, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y levantándose un poco. Abrió más la boca, permitiéndole total acceso; el hanyô no se hizo de rogar: la atrajo más hacia sí, una mano permaneció en su mejilla mientras la otra la deslizaba lentamente por su espalda hasta cerrarse de forma suave en la cintura femenina. Notó la tímida lengua de la muchacha rozarse contra la suya. La sensación fue sumamente placentera y electrizante, así que él mismo introdujo su propia lengua en la boca de la sacerdotisa, probando así su sabor.

La sintió jadear y poco a poco fue soltándola, para que ambos pudieran respirar. Bajó el otro brazo y la abrazó como dios manda, enterrando el rostro en su cabello, con los ojos cerrados, aspirando fuertemente el olor que tanto lo enloquecía. Sonrió cuando las hebras azabaches le hicieron leves cosquillas en la nariz. Pero se le borró enseguida al ver que el cuerpo de Kagome volvía a temblar entre sus brazos.

Estrechó el abrazo en torno a su cuerpo y, como si de un bebé se tratara, empezó a acunarla, acariciándole a la vez el pelo de forma tranquilizadora. Pareció funcionar, porque poco a poco dejó de temblar y los sollozos se detuvieron—. InuYasha…

—No, ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mí. —La tomó de los hombros y respiró hondo. Ignoró el pinchazo que lo atravesó al ver sus preciosos ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Era su turno—. No sé qué me has hecho, Kagome, pero tampoco quiero saberlo. Solo sé que, un día, me encontré con que no podía vivir sin ti. —Los orbes marrones se abrieron ante su sorpresiva confesión—. Un día, me encontré con que te me habías metido aquí—cogió una de sus manos y la puso sobre su pecho, directamente sobre el corazón. Kagome notaba el rápido latir de este bajo su palma—, dentro, muy dentro, y descubrí que no quería sacarte. —Suspiró largamente, para luego clavar sus dorados ojos en la muchacha—. ¿No te das cuenta de que me eres indispensable? ¿Que me desespero cuando tardas en volver de tu época? ¿Que por eso no quiero que vayas? ¿Que podría matar a Kôga un día de estos solo por mirarte más de la cuenta? ¿Que no soporto que Shippô disfrute de tus atenciones y compañía más que yo? Sé que te he hecho mucho daño, y entiendo si… si quieres dejarme pero… al oírte hablar de ello me… me entró pánico—admitió, bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

—InuYasha…

—No quiero perderte, Kagome. Quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado y protegerte, prometí que lo haría y pienso cumplirlo.

—Tú… ¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Cla-claro que sí! ¿Por qué? ¿No me crees? ¡Es eso! ¡No me crees!—Chilló, entrecerrando los ojos de manera acusatoria. Kagome esbozó una sonrisa. Su hanyô infantil y orgulloso había vuelto. Elevó la cabeza y depositó un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios, haciéndolo sonrojarse.

—Te creo, InuYasha. Pero… ¿significa eso que no vas a dejarme nunca? ¿Que me amarás pase lo que pase?—Sus mejillas enrojecieron pero su voz sonó firme cuando le contestó.

—Keh. Claro que sí, tonta. —De pronto, Kagome se sintió más ligera. Todo el dolor pareció evaporarse de su cuerpo, dejando paso a una tranquilidad y a una paz sin igual. Se acurrucó contra él y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Te amo, InuYasha. —El medio demonio volvió a abrazarla, apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza. No fue hasta que sintió su respiración pausada y regular que le contestó, posando la boca cerca de su oído.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña. —Una suave sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de la dormida miko. InuYasha sonrió, arrogante, mientras se levantaba con ella en brazos para volver al templo.

Ahora sí podría decirle oficialmente al lobo de mierda que se alejara de su sacerdotisa. Porque nada ni nadie lo separaría de su Kagome.

**Fin I'll always love you**

**¡Dios! No sé si fue por culpa de San Valentín o qué, pero me vino la inspiración y acabé haciendo algo realmente empalagoso con un toque de drama. No pude evitarlo, el día de los enamorados me atonta. Estuve toda la semana impaciente, esperando al viernes, para poder celebrarlo (¡me regalaron bombones, una rosa y un libro! *O*).**

**Ea, metiéndonos de lleno en otro tema... Si me dejáis review, mi caja de bombones Nestlé caja roja se rellenará, así que... ¡Ya sabéis! ¡Así me tenéis contenta y con inspiración!**

**Y sí, inspiración es lo que tenía cuando me vino la idea para este regalito. Ice, cruzo los dedos para que te haya gustado. Probablemente no es lo que tenías en mente pero... Me salió así. Ojalá no te haya decepcionado.**

**Oh, y si queréis derretiros con oneshots como este ¡pasaros por el foro ¡Siéntate! y alguno de sus topics de cumpleaños! Como el de abajo:**

** www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/101844193/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-icecream-kuraki**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
